Lost Without You
by kenshingirlxoxo652
Summary: Hiei and Sango met when they were 10 years old, became best friends, fell in love, and... were split apart? What happens when Kagome takes Sango to her time? Will Sango stay with hiei in the future, or go look for him in the past?
1. Chapter 1: No Matter What

"Sango?"

Sango looked up at her father. "Yes father?" she asked.

There was a survival test the demon slayers village used called 'Hajime'. It was a test to determine if you could handle being a demon slayer. If you succeeded, you would come back in three months. If not… you were considered dead. This test would would be taken when a slayer was about thirteen.

But because Sango was the village leader's daughter and surpassed many of the other slayers, she was taking the test a few years early.(she's 10)

She was ecstatic because it was going to be her first day away from the demon slayer's village. Her first day to kill a _real_ demon, by herself none the less. Years and years of training to lead up to this moment she'd been waiting for her whole life.

"Sango, remember, stay alert at all times, don't go for the obvious attack, and-"

"Yes, father, I know, I know! You keep reminding me. Trust me a little, okay?" Sango interrupted.

"Sango, daughter, I do trust you. Good luck."

"Thank you, father. Hey, where's Kohaku?" He was supposed to be there and Sango was getting worried. There was a chance that she wouldn't come back and if she didn't, she wanted to see her brother once more.

"He's coming." Her father assured her. Sango sighed.

Then, seeing a slightly pudgy three year old Kohaku walking towered her she smiled.

"Sither, ood luwk!" Kohaku said, hugging Sango's legs.

Sango got her knees to be level Kohaku and hugged him back tightly. "Thank you, Kohaku." Standing up, she said, "Well I should be off. Come on, Kirara."

Kirara transformed and Sango got on her back. Kohaku and his father watched as they rode away.

'_Be safe, my daughter Sango…'_

…TWO HOURS LATER…

Sango was tired, hungry, and sweaty. She had been killing demons for two hours straight. She had told Kirara she was going to hunt for food. And everything was going great! That is… until _he _came. When she had finally been able to come close to catching something, she saw it.

It was _fast!_ Faster than her brown eyes could follow it. Something was building in her gut. Fear?

_-No! I refuse to think that word!-_ Sango thought.

"Hey, human!" It called, taunting her from the shadows. "Too weak to catch that? And don't think I can't hear your heart beats accelerate. You _scarred_?" Its voice was cold and frightened her further.

–_It's definitely a male, nothing else in the __**world**__ is that cocky.-_

"I am not-"

"You're lying." He stated, cutting her off. "You're scarred by the mere sound of my voice. Such a weak human you are. And being female alone makes you weaker." He said, dancing around her, still too fast for to see.

"If I'm so weak, then why are you hiding?" she retorted.

At that comment she earned a growl from the young demon. He stepped into the light and Sango gasped at the sight. Only one word came to her mind. _-Gorgeous- _His hair defied all the laws of gravity, he had eyes the most beautiful shade of crimson, and his body… oh his body! It was small yes, but yet it was toned to the right caliber and the skin covering those muscles was a light shade of tan. She was speechless. Then, he started getting into a fighting stance, followed by Sango. They started sparring immediately, him with his katana, her with her hiraikotsu. He, of course, made the first move. Sango brought up her weapon to block an attack on her stomach.

They continued sparring for a few moments until Sango asked, "Hey, I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"Why should I tell you? You're not going to live long enough to remember it anyways, so why bother?" He asked.

"Come _on_… If I'm going to die I'd like to know the name of my killer!" Sango whined.

"Hn. It's Hiei."

"Hiei…" Sango repeated quietly, secretly liking the name. "I'm Sango."

"I don't care to know your name."

"Yes, you do." Sango said starting a fit of giggles.

"Don't." He argued.

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do!" Sango said still giggling.

"I DO NOT! And why the HELL are you LAUGHING?" Hiei shouted, which only made her laugh harder.

"Ooh…*giggle*… you…*giggle*… sweared! Ha ha!*giggle, giggle & more giggles*"

"Jesus Christ, STOP YOUR FOOLISH LAUGHING, WOMAN!" He said starting to giggle himself. _~This damn girls laughing is…he he… contagious!~_

"If it's so foolish then why are you laughing too? Hmm… *giggle* you're weird!"

"I am not*giggle**hears giggle in background* Stop laughing at me, Sango!"

…A FEW GIGGLES LATER…

When Sango and Hiei were finished giggling, Sango invited Hiei to her camp. He complied, feeling happy that someone was nice too him. _To him!_ The forbidden child. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't.

"Oh, drat!" Sango exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to catch something to eat!"

"Stay here." Hiei ordered, slightly fearing she might not wait for him. He wouldn't be surprised.

Then, literally, in a flash he was gone. Two seconds later he was back holding three rabbits in his hands. His eyes widened with shock. _ ~She stayed!~_

"How do you move so fast?" Sango asked amazed at his speed.

He just shrugged and said, "I don't know. I'm a demon, what do you expect?"

"I've never seen a yokai move so fast."

"Well, I guess that means you haven't seen that many demons then."

"I'm a demon slayer. I've seen a lot of demons." At this Hiei stiffened

_~I knew it. It was too good to be true~ _Hiei thought.

"Hiei what's wrong? Do you feel ill?" Sango asked, bringing her hand to his forehead to check his temp.

He swatted her hand away and said, "You would like that wouldn't you? You're a demon slayer; you would like me to be easier to kill."

"No, I would not like it. Hiei, you're my friend. And I refuse to slay you! Father won't be happy, but I don't care!"

"You mean you don't want to slay me? You're really my friend?"

"Yes, Hiei I'm your friend. You're_ best _Friend, no matter what." Hiei couldn't help it but to embrace her.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Sango's eyes softened and closed enjoying the heat of his body.

Then… Her stomach growled. _-Way to ruin the moment, !-_

"I guess we should head back to camp and cook these rabbits." Hiei said.

Sango blushed and nodded. They walked back to camp and saw a pacing Kirara. When the two tailed cat spotted Hiei her fur raised and she growled. "Calm down Kirara. This is Hiei, he's a friend."

They all skinned, cooked, and ate the rabbits. When they were done, Kirara was suddenly covered in flames and expanded. Then, they huddled together, and all fell asleep cuddling each other, and -for once!- Hiei didn't have nightmares.

I feel so bad! I'm starting a new story without finishing my other one! I'm sorry it's just i kept getting ideas of gold for this story! To make up for it here is a sneak preveiw for the next chappy!

_**Hiei sat on the roof of some worthless crappy store, thinking of the good old days with his beloved Sango. He missed that women like crazy. It had been 502 years since he had seen her. He knew she was dead by now, but he couldn't bring himself to except it.**_

I hope you liked it! Please reveiw, Chow^^!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm glad you left

…500 YEARS LATER…

Hiei sat on the roof of some worthless shitty store, thinking about the past._ His_ past. The past that included his beloved Sango day in, day out. He missed that woman like crazy. Every time he thought about her the he could feel his heart crunch in pain & longing. It had been 500 years since he'd last seen her. He knew she was dead by now, but he couldn't bring himself to except it. She said they would be together _no matter what_. _–I guess 'no matter what' didn't include her village- _Hiei thought.

…FLASHBACK…

"We've been hiding from them for 4 years now! It's time to face them!" 16 year old Sango said to 16 year old Hiei. They had been screaming at each other for hours about going to Sango's village. Ever since they first found each other, they knew no one would accept _them_. _Especially_ Sango's demon slaying clan. They discovered how much they loved each other at 14, they also discovered how much they would be rejected for it.

"What if they kill us?! Many before have tried!"

"And did they succeed? No! We're here, Hiei, alive. I have to see them. Are they alright? What does Kohaku look like? Is my father I'll? I have to know!" Sango heard Hiei huff then she said calmer, "Hiei, baby, I don't want to fight. I love you and I'm sorry, but you know how much I love them, and how much I need to see them. It's becoming a physical ache."

Hiei stiffened. "What? Since when and why haven't you told me before _this_?!" Hiei asked mad she was hurting. He hated saying no to her, but he was worried about her health in this matter. He didn't want her to die because of their love. But they couldn't stop what they had begun. It would mentally kill them both.

"Last week, and I didn't tell you because I knew you would go getting all worried. Like you are now."

"You're my mate. It's my job to worry about you. "

"I'm not your _official _mate." Sango said quietly.

Hiei pulled Sango in his arms and whispered, "Sango, we've been over this. Getting the mark hurts immensely. I've heard about it from the bandit's wives I used to live with. They said it felt like fire in your veins. If they were demons and it felt like that, I fear it might kill you."

The mark is something demons give each other, during their first time mating, to show and prove their undying love. And if the female is human, it will give her a demons life span and a few powers, but this has only been tested 4 times & 3 of the women died from the pain

"I don't care if it hurts, I just know it means I'll be yours permanently and forever. I would go to hell and back to truly be yours." Sango replied.

"You don't mean th-"

"I do mean that, Hiei. You know I do."

"Yes I do know that my stubborn vixen. I know it all too well."

"Then give me the mark, damn-it."

"Okay."

"Come _on_ Hiei I- wait what did you say?"

"I said okay."

"Really?"

"Really." Then, Sango crushed her lips on his. Feeing happy and looking forward to tonight. At this Hiei smirked._-my little vixen, you have no idea what you're getting into-_

…8:00 AT NIGHT…

"Mmm… Sango are you sure you want this?" Hiei whispered against Sango's lips.

"More than anything in the world. With the exception of you."

"Flattery won't make this less enjoyable. With the exception of the mark, which will happen when we're finished."

"Good." Sango felt Hiei start to take off her slayer's outfit and decided to help him out.

"Eager are we?"

"Very." She said, helping him further. When she was bare Hiei pulled away and looked at her lovingly, making her feel self-conscious. She squirmed a little under his gaze.

Hiei, sensing how insecure she was, said "You're beautiful." He starting kissing her again, only this time on her neck, then further down. At this she moaned, causing Hiei to smirk.(I refuse to write anymore! If you want a lemon, take a moment to imagine the rest)

…THE FOLLOWING MORNING…

Sango woke up on Hiei's chest feeling happy and yet, like hell. Her whole body was sore and some of the fire had not left her veins. It was nothing compared to how it felt last night. Hiei was right, getting the mark did hurt like hell, but it was worth it to be his. She brought her hand up to her neck and, feeling the mark Hiei had given her, smiled.

"Are you alright?" She heard Hiei ask stiffly. Then, she realized, outside her happy world, her mate was upset.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm alright."

"No you're not, talk to me Hiei."

He didn't want to, but she talked him into it "God! You should have heard your screams, wait no should not have. It was that bad. Sango, you were in pain, in so much pain you screamed in your sleep. It angered me, because _I _caused you that pain. And I never will again, I promise."

Sango was horrified._-so does he… regret it? I went through that pain for him, but I'm happy, I risked my life to be with him. To wake up, both of us happy and in love for eternity, and he regrets it?-_"Hiei do you regret making me your mate?"

"Of course not Sango. I just regret putting you through that pain."

"Well I don't. I would do it a million times over if it meant being with you forever. Hiei, don't feel bad about anything. I'm alive and happy. The past is the past, get over it. This mood of yours is killing by buzz!" Sango joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. But instead of laughing he just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm making you unhappy, aren't I? I don't want to do that."

"Then be happy, okay?"

"Okay." He replied, smiling. _-Only she has this effect on me-_ Hiei thought.

…THREE DAYS LATER…

"Hiei!" Sango screamed as her people attacked her mate. They decided to come to her village after all. Everything was going great. Until…

Her father saw the mark on Sango's neck and all hell broke loose.

"Hiei, run!"

"No!" he yelled back to her

"Run, go away! Far from here, I'll be okay! Run!"

He froze, leave she wanted him to leave her? Alone? No. He wouldn't do that. Would he? _-god Sango I hope you know what you're doing-_

And he left.

…END FLASHBACK…

_-I should have never left her- _Hiei gripped his hand so hard it started to bleed. He didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything. It was one of those moments where he felt so lonely his whole body went numb.

…THE FEUDLE ERA…

_-I'm glad you left me Hiei. You would have died- _Sango thought.

_

* * *

_

Kenshingirlxoxo652: Yep that last part was Sango. I tried to make a cliff hanger.

Toshiro Hitsuguya: Well you didn't do a very good job.

Kenshingirlxoxo652: Little 'Shiro, what are you doing here? I thought the only peeps here were Hiei, Sango, Kags, Kurama, Youko, Ryou Bakura, and Inuyasha.

Toshiro Hitsuguya: Well, you were wrong. And that's captain Hitsuguya to you.

Kenshingirlxoxo652: Well I think Little 'Shiro is cute, like you are^^. So how 'bout I call you that^^.

Toshiro Hitsuguya: Number 1, I am _**not **_cute. Number 2, No you will not call me that, and number 3 I'm leaving

Kenshingirlxoxo652: Come on lil' Shiro, don't be like that!

Hiei: Just give it up already woman.

Kenshingirlxoxo652: Fine! Let's just answer your questions about the story, and today Sango can do the honors of asking for reviews. Okay?*Everyone agrees*

Toshiro: Why does this story even exist?

Kenshingirlxoxo652:*glares at lil' shiro* I'm not answering that lil' shiro.*smirks when I hear lil' shiro growl*

Inuyasha and kagome: Where are we in the story?

Ryou: Hello,… Um I was wondering… could you tell me where I am?

Kenshingirlxoxo652: Inu and Kags you are in the next chappy. Damn that Bakura, Ryou your in the story 'Here without you' *yawns*I think I'm tired and ready for a nap. Sango and Kags do you mind doing the honors?

Kagome & Sango: Please, please, please… review!!!!!!

Kenshingirlxoxo652: See ya peeps!


	3. Chapter 3: Silence

"Hello Hiei. Hiei, are you all right?"

"Fox." Hiei refused to tell him anything more. It wasn't any of his business. Kurama was the one that had ever come near his heart since Sango (I'm talking friendship). He was the only one Hiei would acknowledge if they greeted him. Of course, only a fool would do such a thing.(They're still on the roof, and there's a slight breeze)

"Well, alright. If you want to talk about it, I'm here. Oh, remember-"

Hiei cut him off "Yes, the toddler wants us all to meet at the old hag's house a noon."

"Yes, well, see you there I guess."

"Hn."

* * *

…THE FEUDLE ERA…

"Lady Sango, are you alright?"

"Yes, Miroku, I'm fine *slaps the monk* Keep your hands to yourself." Sango was not alright. It was her birthday. Not just her birthday, but the day she found Hiei, or actually _he _found _her_. She brought her hand up to her neck, and after Miroku left, let a tear run down her cheek, followed by many others to come. She let her tears run freely until she felt Kagome's aura.

"Hello Sango." She said

"Hello Kagome."

"Hey, Sango?-"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I was wondering if… um… You would like to go to my era?"

Sango's eyes lit up _-could he be there? God I hope so!- _"Yes. Yes I would love to go to your era. When? Can we go now?"

"Eager are we?" , Sango's heart shrieked in pain at the memory when Hiei asked her that."I guess we could go now- Whoa! Slow down Sango!" When Sango heard Kagome say 'go now' she did not wait one second, and grabbed Kagome's wrist and started running towards the well. She did not slow down.

"Ok, Sango, I need you to hold on tight. Oh my gosh, I'm so excited, we can go to the mall, eat at wac'donalds, and look at cute, totally unperverted boys!"

"That's nice. Now can we go?"

"So impatient! Yes we can go." Sango held on to Kagome and they both jumped in well. First, they we're surrounded by a blue light. Next, a roof was over they're heads. Sango jumped up on the rim of the well and helped Kagome up. Then, Sango slid the door open and was amazed at the sight. Big houses everywhere, hard grey stuff(concrete), and kids wearing strange pieces of fabric like Kagome.(in other words, normal cloths)

"Oh, Sango, you stand out so much! You can barrow something from me. Then, later we can go to the mall! Ooh! Did I mention I'M SO EXCITED!"

"Ok…." Kagome took Sango too her room, and gave her one of her school uniforms. "Um… Kagome? Does everyone in this era show so much…um… skin?"

"Not everyone. That's my school uniform. Remember we're going to the mall; we can get you something better. Hey, mom can I use your car?"

"Of course dear. Be careful. Remember, don't run any red lights."

"Got it mom." _-those two remind me of father and I, _before _Hiei- _Sango thought sadly that things turned out the way they did for her and Hiei.

* * *

…THEY ARE AT A CAFE AFTER HOURS OF SHOPPING…

"Sango, stop trying to fix something that doesn't need to be fixed. Any guy would die if you looked in his direction."

"I don't know Kagome, this dress just isn't that conferrable. I'd much prefer my slayer's outfit."

Hiei heard these two girls on the roof. Apparently he was on the roof of a café. _–Slayer's outfit? Sango? That girl's voice? __**How?!**__ It's not possible.-_ To prove his theory he looked in the direction of the voices, and, and was… silent. Silently amazed. The girl that he was seeing looked _just like_ Sango. _–A reincarnation maybe? Either way, I need to talk to that girl. I'm sure the detective won't mind if I borrow a few things from him.- _Six seconds later Hiei was walking towards Kagome and Sango's table in skinny jeans and tight black shirt. He saw Kagome point in his direction and smirked. _–so they like what they see-_

Sango turned around to see the boy Kagome described to be 'hot' and froze, she swore her heart skipped a beat. _–Hiei? Is that really you? God I hope_ _so! I know, when he comes over here I'll ask him for his name.-_

Hiei saw the girl named Sango freeze and his heart skipped a beat _–god I hope that's you Sango! I hope that I'm not making a fool of myself for nothing-_

"Hi." Sango said, "Um… I was wondering what your name is."

"Hiei. You?" At the Hiei, Sango's eyes filled with unshed tears. _-No! I can't let him see me like this-_ So she got up and ran with inhuman speed to the back of the café, followed by Hiei. "Sango, wait please don't run."

Sango froze. "Hiei? Is that really you?"

"Yes mate. It's me." And he embraced her from behind.

"Wearing what these people call 'skinny jeans'.*starts giggling* Well they make you look, what Kagome says 'hot'."

"Thanks. And that mini dress makes you look _sexy._"

That made Sango blush. Her blush made Hiei smirk, so his hand traveled down her inside thigh, making her blush more. "Um… Thank you."

"Now, tell me my vixen, are you getting any ideas?"

"Pervert. I swear, your worse than Miroku!"

"Who's Miroku?"

"This monk I know. He's the biggest hantai you will ever meet."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Hiei said grabbing Sango's ass.

"Hiei!"

"What can I say, I missed you. In more ways than one."

Sango turned around and kissed Hiei. It started out slow, but before it could get passionate, Sango pulled away and said, "No."

"Why not?" Sango pulled away and pointed to Kagome running toward them.

"Sango, what's wrong? Why did you run away?"

Sango and Hiei looked at each other, then Kagome. Sango said, "Kagome, this is Hiei. My mate." Besides a wide eyed Kagome,

Silence.

* * *

Kenshingirlxoxo652: Well, here's another cliffy!

Toshiro Hitsuguya: And it still sucks.

Kenshingirlxoxo652: Oh yeah?! Well you swallow!

Hiei: Hn. You said _I_ was a pervert.

Sango: That's because you are.

Kenshingirlxoxo652: Break it you two!

Toshiro: I think you've broken them up enough.

Hiei & Sango: Yeah!

Kenshingirlxoxo652: Ok, ok! Three against one, I get it! Lil' Shiro could you do the honors?

Toshiro: **IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGUYA!!! **Please, PLEASE review to give this women motivation to finish this god awful story!!!

Kenshingirlxoxo652: **HEY!**


	4. Chapter 4: I demand a date!

"Ma-mate?" Kagome stuttered. Sango just nodded, slightly worried about Kagome. "I thought you liked Miroku?"

"It's the other way around. _He_ likes _me_." Kagome nodded and stayed silent. "Kagome are you alright? What's wrong?"

"She's upset because she's going to have to throw away her wedding plans for you and the monk." Hiei said, already hating the monk's guts.

"Hey I worked hard on those!" Kagome defended.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. Hiei, how do you even know she had them?" Sango asked.

"My jagon eye, I'll tell you later."

"Alright."

"_Hello_! I'm still here you know!" Kagome screamed. Hiei just did one of his famous 'hn's' and left. Sango in tow.

When they were at Genkai's house, Sango slapped Hiei on the shoulder. "Hiei! Why did you do that?!"

"Quiet Sango or they'll-"

Hiei was cut off by the sound of a door sliding open. "Well, well, look what we have here. Hiei's with a girl. A pretty one at that, and he's wearing my shirt & jeans. See Kuwabara, I told you the fairies didn't take 'em, You baka." Sango heard from some kid wearing the same outfit as Hiei. He had brown eyes, and black hair slicked back with gooey looking stuff that Sango didn't know the name of. _'Hmm… I'll have to ask Kagome what that stuff is!'_

"-hear you." Hiei finished quietly. "Yusuke, this is Sango." Hiei said with menace towards Yusuke.

"Whoa. Hiei are you feelin' alright? You just called me by my name."

"Yeah I know that, and why does everybody keep asking me if _**I'm ok?!**_ I'm perfect, couldn't be happier." For some reason Sango started giggling.

"Um, Hiei, I think your girls lost it."

"Hm… so it seems."

"Hiei…*gasp*… stop…*giggle*… tickling _**me!!!**_" Sango squealed .

"I guess it's a bug, huh?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep." Hiei answered

"Well, tell that bug to get a room."

"I will."

"No!!!!" Sango yelled. "He'll… *gasp/giggle*… Kill me!"

"That's the point, love." Hiei said.

"Eww." Yusuke said.

"You think Keiko wouldn't like this? She would. She's been yearning for it for years." Hiei stated, his jagon eye glowing through the bandanna, and a smirk on his face.

"Ok, dude, way more info than needed!"

"What are you fools jabbering about out here?" They all heard Genkai's old crinkly (is that the right word to describe Genkia's voice?) voice.

"Nothing grandma!" Yusuke yelled.

"This is your grandmother? Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Sango said, bowing down to Genkai. At that everyone started bursting out laughing. "What?" Sango asked standing up straight.

"Sango, that's not Yusuke's grandmother. He just calls her that."

"Oh. Well I think that's just plain rude. I swear, people in this era don't respect their elders."

"What do you mean people in this era?" Yusuke asked.

"Sango's from the feudal era." Hiei explained.

"Uh… That's like 5oo years ago right?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, you baka."

"Well, what the hell is she doing here?" Genkai asked.

"Honestly I don't know. Sango, not that I'm not glad that you're here, I am. But, what _are _you doing here?"

"Oh Ka-" Sango started, but got cut off by someone.

"Why don't you all come inside, and then the girl can explain herself." Said a voice from the inside.

"Damn it," Hiei muttered "Youko, what the hell are you doing here?" he said a bit louder.

"Koenma asked me to come here, and my host had no choice but to comply." Next, they all walked in to see Youko, Botan, Koenma, Yukina, and… Kagome?

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I thought we lost you." Hiei said.

Kagome just stuck her tongue out at Hiei and said, "Number one this is my grandmother's house. Number two my boyfriend is here and I can't believe you just left me like that!"

"What's number three?" Asked Kuwabara, and Kagome just rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I swear I had no idea he was going to do that!" Sango said, hitting Hiei upside the head.

"I'll get you later for that." Hiei said to Sango with an evil looking smirk.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sango said, trying hard to not smile, but not succeeding. _'Why is Sango smil- _Oh…_ I thought Sango was a virgin? I'll have to talk to her about it later' _Kagome thought with determination.

They all walked into the shrine and sat down, immediately Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed, "**Hiei's sick and about die!!!**"

"_I am _not _about to die you, you fools!!" _Hiei hissed.

"Then why are you being so nice?!"

"Isn't he always?" Sango asked.

"**NO!!!!!!**" Everyone in the room yelled.(-Hiei &Sango)

"I think I know why he's so happy." Youko stated.

"Why?" (Botan. Hey I'm getting tired of typing 'he said, she asked' so I'm just gonna put the person speaking's voice in italics. K?)

"It's obvious." _Youko_

"Duh." _Kagome_

Everyone realized something at the same time. "Hiei has a mate?!?!" _kuwabara __and yusuke_

"Who's stupid enough to mate Hiei?" _kuwabara_

"Me." _Sango_

"I thought you were smart!!!"_ yusuke_

"Well, then, I guess you thought wrong." _Sango_

"Now that that's cleared up, let's talk about why she's in our time." _Koenma_

Kagome and Youko looked at each other. "You have no choice." Youko said softly.

Groaning, Kagome compelled(I like that word^^) and said, "It's my fault. It was Sango's B-day and she was acting all depressed, more than usual. I wanted to cheer her up so I brought her to my time and take her shopping and stuff, and, well it, it sorta _worked. _Now she's not even depressed. It's because of Hiei right? How do you two know each other?"

"I'll tell you later." Sango said and Kagome nodded.

"How did you get her here?" _Koenma_

"The well. It lets me travel to the feudal era and back."

"That's why there's weird spirit waves coming from that area!" _Koenma_

"There are weird spirit waves coming from my shrine?"

"Yes that's what I wanted to talk about today." _Koenma_

"Like what kind of weird?" _kagome_

"Powerful." _Youko_

"Lord Koenma, you said you wanted to talk about something else too." _Botan_

"Oh, yes, um, Kagome would you like to become a spirit detective?"

"…" _kagome_

"Kagome, are you alright?" _Youko_

"I can't." Kagome said quietly.

"Of course you said yes congradu- Wait, what? You can't? Why not?"_koenma_

"I'm sorry Koenma. It's just that it's already so hard juggling the feudal era and school. I've missed so much of it their transferring me, and… I didn't want to tell anyone, but I think the final battle with Naruka is coming up. I'm not sure though."

"Oh well. *sigh* I guess that's to be expected. Well, how about you Sango? To be with Hiei, you'd have to be strong, so what do you say?"

"Sur-" _sango_

"_No!_" _hiei_

"No? Why not?" _sango_

"Sango, I lost you once, I _refuse_ to lose you again." _Hiei_

"I-" _sango_

"I guess we won't be getting a new spirit detective today, and I made Botan get cake for nothing." _Koenma_

"CAKE!!!" _everyone_ (- Youko, Hiei, and Sango.)

"_Um…_ What's cake?" sango asked.

"Oh _hell _no! Hiei, tell her what cake is!" _yusuke_

"She can even have the first slice^^!" _Botan_

"Never!" _kuwabara _(Can't you tell?)

"Oh shut up baka! She's never had it before."

"Can someone _please _tell me what cake is?" _sango_

"Cake is…"(We all know what cake is^^)

***THAT KNIGHT***

"That cake was yummy!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yep." Hiei replied. It was 8:00 p.m. and Sango wanted to go on a date.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Kagome, what's a date? You we're talking about it earlier remember."_

"_A date is when two people go out somewhere like… the movies and it's just the two of them doing something to spend time together. Why?" _

_Kagome didn't get her answer, because Sango had already ran down the hallway screaming, "Hiei…!"_

_She was suddenly blocked by something 6 six foot tall. "What is it?"_

"_Do you know what a date is?"_

* Curse that human female!* _"Yes."_

"_I want to go on one!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, I haven't seen you in what feels like forever, so I want to go to the… what did Kagome call it… oh yes, the movies with you."_

"_Um… Okay." Hiei said ignoring the laughter from everyone came to see why Sango was yelling. Sango was so happy that she flung her arms around Hiei._

-END FLASHBACK-

"The movie was… awesome?"

"Uh huh."

"Hiei, I know you're a demon doing human things for the first time, but at least _try _to lighten up and fun with me! Please!"

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask! So how do they make that picture so big?"

"They use a projector."

"What's a projector?"

"A projector is a devise that projects moving pictures from a filmstrip."

"_Oh…"_

_*I might as well take her to the carnival. It_ is _for her._* "Hey, Sango, do want to go to the carnival?"

"I don't know what that is, but sure! Why are you laughing at me?!"

"Your funny. You don't know what anything is, yet you so excitedly say yes."

"I still don't see what's so funny! Anyways, this is my first time here and I want to enjoy every last second. I'm scared that when I go back, I won't be able to go forward. Ya know?"

"Oh my. Your starting to sound like any human teenager."

"Good!"

"Well here we are." Hiei said, pointing to a black Porsche, and Sango gasped.

"It's so shiny! What is it?"

"It's a car. A Porsche that the spirit detectives got me in an attempt to cheer me up today. They know I like fast, and it's fast. For a car."

"What's a ca-"

"Just get in woman!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your… tighty whities in a wad! Yep that's what Kagome said, I'm sure of it!" Sango said getting in the car.

"I am going to _kill _that human female!"

"You will not, now get it!" He did. When they were on the road Sango said, "Hey, Kagome said to do this."

"Don't do that Sango."

"Why not? It's just a finger."

"It offends people."

"If you say so." Sango brought her hand back in the window.

"Sango, I think it best if you don't listen to what that woman tells you."

"Why not? She's like my sister."

"Just don't."

"Can I call her?"

"Um, sure." Hiei got out his phone (Black. You surprised? Don't be.)

Sango dialed Kagome's number . _"Hello?"_

"Kags, how come you said, when we were on the road, to stick my middle finger out the window? Hiei said it offends peeps."

"_Wow Sango, peeps, Kags? That's what Kurama calls me. You're starting to sound like a teenager!"_

"I said it to Hiei and I'll say it to you, _good! _I want to fit in here. Stop trying to change the subject!"

_"A smart teenager at that! I told you to flip people off because I wanted to flip Hiei out! Does that make sense?"_

"No, not really. Oh guess what? Hiei's taking me to a carnival, whatever that is."

_"Ask him for cotton candy."_

"Got 'cha!"

_"Wow."_

"What?"

_"Kuwabara and Yusuke are fighting over a pickle. **You dorks!**"_

"Okay. Well we're here. See ya!"

_"Bye! Remember what I told you;)"_

"I will." She shut phone and gave it to Hiei.

"The detective and the oaf are fighting over a pickle. Their stupidity never ceases to make me want to hurl."

"The oaf is your orange haired monkey friend, right?"

"Yes, and he is not my friend."

"Yes he is. Now let's go, I'm sure you heard the part about my cotton candy, so let's go!"

"Yes ma'am."

They had been on a roller coaster, watched magic tricks that Sango and Hiei scoffed at, ate fries and a milkshake, and they were currently watching an open mike while eating cotton candy. "These people are really good." Sango said after "That's what you get" by 'Paramore'

"I'm sure you're better. Why don't you try it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tone deaf."

"I'm sure you are." He just laughed when she hit his shoulder and his head.

"Jerk."

"You know you love me." After that he kissed gently at first, then it got more intense. A couple behind them said a couple of "aw's" and Sango pulled away with a blush.

The woman leaned forward and asked, "So when's the big day?"

"Excuse me?"

"When's your wedding day?" the guy asked.

"Oh, um, well we're already married." At this Hiei smirked.

"Oh. Well, you're still a little young, aren't you?"

"Yep." And that was the end of the conversation.

When someone started singing 'When I look at you' (by Miley Cyrus. Listen it's a pretty song^^), Sango started dozing off on Hiei's shoulder so he picked her up bridal style and took her to the car. When they got there she woke up and Hiei said, "Shh. Go back to sleep." She did.

-6:00 A.M.-

Sango woke up around 6:00 next to Hiei, who was still asleep, ~ **I forgot how sweet he looks so sweet when he sleeps. I better not wake him up**. ~ Sango thought, getting up she felt strong arms around her waist.

"Don't leave. Just a minute longer, please." Sango got back in her spot.

"Good knight Hiei." She whispered and they both fell back asleep.

* * *

Kenshingirlxoxo652: Okay peeps, I promised you an update and that's what you got. Personally I'm not to sure about this chappy so you have to tell me what you think in you **review**. Well peace out! I'll try to update sooner, k?


	5. Chapter 5: The Unkept Promise

**Ok, ok, so I am listening to Namie Amuro, drinking diet coke and are COMPLETELY ready to type the chapter that you've all been waiting for. And I'm **_**so**_

**sorry that it took so long to update again, I mean, I just kept putting it off again and again. What can I say? I'm lazy. Any-hoo, I've had a long enough break and I'm gonna try to keep updating every other week or something, but don't give your hopes up.**

**

* * *

**

"Hiei…"

Hiei felt something tickle his nose. He scrunched it up and wiggled it a little, hoping the thing bothering his peaceful slumber would go away.

"Hiei…"

He felt it again, the damn thing! So, once again hoping he could get rid of the thing bothering his nose, he turned over in the bed and growled.

"Hiei… Wake _uuuuup!_"

The blasted, talking, nose tickl- Wait! Talking?

Hiei opened one eye.

"There we go, sleepyhead. It's not completely up and kicking, but it's a start."

Hiei groaned and momentarily shut his opened eye. He whipped the sleep from his eyes -that was a _really _good sleep- and sat up.

"Ugh, Sango?" He asked groggily.

"The one and only." Sango replied with a big grin on her face.

He got an idea.

Hiei abruptly wrapped his arms around his mate, pulled her downward to him, and gave her a big, wet kiss on the cheek.

"I have met quite a few Sango's in the world, but none as beautiful as you."

Sango giggled and wiped hiei's saliva off her cheek with the back of her hand. "Hiei! You got my face all wet, ya weirdo!"

"I believe that was the whole point of me doing that, Love. And I am not weird!"

"Or so you like to think…"

"…"

Sango started running.

But… she didn't get very far before Hiei wrapped his built arms around her waist and pulled her to him again and back in their room.

_Damn his fastness,_ she thought.

"Ah, ah, ah! No running away, Ms. Sango. Now, what should your punishment be…"

"Ugh, not again. Didn't you get your fill last night?"

Sango looked into his crimson eyes and saw him raise an eyebrow. Signaling that, no, no he hadn't.

"Well, not right now! I bet you anything the whole house is awake right now."

Hiei smirked. "You always _were _a screamer."

Sango growled and pulled out of his embrace to walk out the door. "That makes two of us, Spiky. And I would advise getting some pants on before you walk out of this room."

Hiei's eyes widened as he stopped in the doorway.

"Hey, Sango?"

Sango looked over her shoulder at him curiously. "Yes?"

His eyes softened. "I love you."

Hers did next. Voice light and full of love, Sango said, "I love you to, ya spiky haired perv."

His eyes closed in mirth as he gave a quiet chuckle.

"That I am." He responded.

And Sango walked out of the room her and Hiei shared.

*****BREAKFAST AT THE HIGURASHI SHRINE *****

"Good morning, love birds!" Kagome shouted.

When Sango had gotten downstairs, she had found that only Kagome was awake. And… cooking?

"Love birds? Kagome, it's just me."

"Hmm… We'll see in about… 3… 2…1!"

Right on time, Hiei appeared right next to Sango, one arm wrapped around her waist and everything.

Kagome winked at Sango. "I repeat: Good morning, love birds!"

Hiei growled. "Woman, I in no way resemble a bird and neither does my mate."

"Hey, Sango, is Sparky over here always so grumpy in the morning?"

Sango pondered this.

_Hmm… he's never grumpy towards me… but then again, I haven't seen him in a long time, even in the feudal era, so I guess I don't know,_ Sango thought.

"I don't know," Sango answered truthfully.

Hiei detected a faint hint of sadness. So with his jagon eye, he decided to relay a message to his mate.

_**What troubles you, mate?**_

"Hmm?" Sango asked out loud.

_Oh, it's nothing._

She tried as hard as she could to put a fake smile on her face for him.

It must've not been to convincing, because he glared half heartedly at her.

_**Do not lie to me, Sango.**_

_It's nothing, Hiei. Really._

But Hiei wasn't convinced. At all. Yet he left it alone. For the moment being, at least.

Kagome scrunched her nose. "Yikes, Sango. Your aura just got really sad. What's up?"

Sango threw up her arms in frustration and surrender.

"It's just… Hiei… What do we really know about each other anymore?"

Hiei was taken off guard by the question. Really off guard.

"S-Sango, what do you mean?"

_Did Sparky just stutter?_ Kagome asked herself.

"I don't know… It's just… We haven't seen each other for a long time, even in the feudal era… Hiei… I have to go back."

Hiei's eyes widened. "W-what?"

More firmly and determined, eyes hard, Sango repeated, "I have to go back to the feudal era, Hiei."

Hiei just stood there in shock. Kagome to. They were surprised that _Sango _would say such a thing.

"What? Why? You know there's a posibility that you be won't be able to come back!" Hiei asked.

"Hiei, you know why. I have a duty to my comrades, and to my brother, and… I-" Sango paused. "I have to go look for you."

"Sango, why? Why do you need to go look for me when I'm _right here_?"

Hiei couldn't believe it. He had finally found her and she… she wanted to go back to other people? Who else would she need besides him?

"Hiei… You're not the only important person to me anymore. When I said I would travel with Kagome to look for the Shikon no Tama and defeat Naraku, I made an oath."

Hiei was sure he felt his heart skip at least two beats.

"But, Sango, were ma-"

"Mates?" Sango interrupted. Her eyes softened at his hurt expression. "Yes, Hiei, were mates. That's exactly why I have to go look for you in the past. And… you made a promise to Koema to be a spirit detective. When you did that, you made an oath to _your _comrades."

"I don't care about those bumbling fools," Hiei spat. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes.

"Yes, you do. I know you do. Hiei, you're not thinking straight right now. I'm not leaving right this second, and, I promise, once I'm finished, I'll find a way to come back to you. You have my word."

The damn tears fell over and down his cheeks. He… just couldn't seem to control them. He hadn't cried since his mother's people had thrown him over the cliff. He hadn't ever cried again after that. Who would've known that the one to make him shed tears again… would be his mate, his first and only love, his _Sango_?

"Fine," He spat to her. "Go to your wretched _comrades!_" He sneered. "See if I care,"

"Hiei-"

But Sango didn't get to finish her sentence, because Hiei was already gone.

_He... he left... _The realization hit her hardly. So hard, it made her numb all over.

She fell to ground, ragged sobs wracking her body uncontrollably. She felt Kagome put her arms around her in a futile attempt to soothe her.

"K-Ka-Kagome," she could barely talk through the sobs. "W-why doesn't he-" -a gasp- "-u-u-un-nderstand? I-I love him w-with all my h-he-heart!"

"_Hey human! Too weak to catch that?"_

"_Why should I tell you my name? You're not gonna live long enough to remember it, so why bother?"_

"_Jesus Christ, stop your foolish laughing, woman! Stop laughing at me, Sango!"_

"_You mean you don't want to slay me? You're really my friend?"_

_**Yes, Hiei, I'll always be your friend! I'll always love you, so don't leave me all alone!**_

"_You're my mate, it's my job to worry about you."_

"_I said okay. I'll give you the mark."_

"_Flattery won't make this any less enjoyable. The only thing that will truly hurt is the mark, which will happen at the end."_

**_You tried everything you could to make me losing my virinity special... And it was, because the one i lost my purity to was you, Hiei..._**

"_It angered me, because __I __caused you that pain. And I never will again, I promise."_

_**You promised me, Hiei! You promised me that you would never cause me pain again! So why are you breaking my heart?**_

_"I'm making you unhappy, aren't I? I don't want to do that."_

_"No! I won't leave you, Sango!"_

_**Hiei… I think you just did… For good this time…**_

Sango fainted from heart break in Kagome's arms.

"Sango? Sango, wake up! Wake up, Sango!" Kagome screamed. "Kurama! Call an ambulance!"

* * *

_Please smile again  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
So smile, give me that wonderful smile again  
Please close to me  
Seeing you makes me so happy I'm defenseless_

_I've been thinking of you since last night  
Whether I'm asleep or awake  
Zoning everything out with this frank attitude  
My head and my heart and my body  
Are being initialised  
Why are we breaking up?_

_Please smile again  
It's none of my business, but it is my business  
We're a network, joined by an invisible thread  
Please close to me  
A mere moment, our private space  
Our pace, our basic lifestyle_

_Please smile again  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
So smile, give me that wonderful smile again  
Please close to me  
Seeing you makes me so happy I'm defenseless_

_I've seen your sleeping face, your smile, your usual face  
You show me your sad face again and I hear you sigh  
Try holding me tight once again  
The colours surely won't change  
I don't want anything to get in our way  
I don't want us to fall apart_

_As we touched lightly, I felt like I was melting  
You took me deeper and deeper and deeper still  
We've been sleeping alone at night lately  
But I can't forget  
Your white shirt and our burning skin and the blue cocktails_

_Please smile again  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
So smile, give me that wonderful smile again  
Please close to me  
Seeing you makes me so happy I'm defenseless_

_Please smile again  
It's none of my business, but it is my business  
We're a network, joined by an invisible thread  
Please close to me  
A mere moment, our private space  
Our pace, our basic lifestyle_

_Please smile again  
I don't want us to fall apart_

_Please close to me  
I don't want us to crumble  
(Seeing you makes me so happy I'm defenseless)_

_Please smile again  
I don't want us to fall apart  
(It's none of my business, but it is my business  
We're a network, joined by an invisible thread)_

_Please close to me  
A mere moment, our private space  
Our pace, our basic lifestyle_

_

* * *

_

Hiei sat alone watching the rain in a dark corner at some unknown ally.

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. After all he and Sango had been through, she would dare pick her _'comrades'_ over her mate? Didn't she know how much he loved her? He would give her the world, just for her to stay by his side.

_**It's not over… is it?**_

But it was. He could feel it in the air. He could feel it through their bond. He would always love his dear and only Sango. He would _never _move on. He would never had gotten out of bed if he had known what was to await in the future for him and his beloved Sango.

Yes, he would fulfill the oath he gave his so called comrades. Just for her. Just because she asked him to.

He would become the king of Makai. Just for _her…_

"_If I'm so weak, then why are you hiding?"_

_**You're not weak, my dear Sango. You have never been weak…**_

"_Hey, I didn't catch your name. What was it?"_

"_Come on! If I'm gonna die, I would like to know the name of my killer!_

"_Hiei… I'm Sango."_

_**I remember the big smile you gave me when you learned my name. It was so beautiful… In a sense, even as a child, I knew you were the one I would love for all eternity…**_

"_Ooooooooooh! You sweared!"_

"_How do you move so fast? I've never seen a demon move so fast."_

_"No I would not like it. Hiei you're my best friend. And I refuse to slay you. Father won't be happy but I don't care."_

_**And you didn't. You never cared what anyone thought about us being together.**_

_"Hiei, baby, I don't want to fight. I love you and I'm sorry."_

"_I didn't tell you because I knew you would go get all worried and stuff. Like you are now."_

_**Oh, Sango, baby, I'm so worried…**_

"_I'm not your _official _mate."_

_"I don't care if it hurts, I just know it means I'll be yours permanently and forever. I would go to hell and back to truly be yours."_

_"Hiei, do you regret making me your mate?"_

_**That is the one thing I will NEVER regret…**_

_"Run, go away! Far from here, I'll be okay! Run!"_

_"Hiei? Is that really you?"_

_"Wearing what these people call 'skinny jeans'. Well, they make you look what Kagome says: 'hot'."_

_"Pervert. I swear, your worse than Miroku!"_

_**I'm only like that with you, Sango. You make me have that sort of reaction. Just you…**_

_"Yes, Hiei I'm your friend. Your__ best __Friend, no matter what."_

_**You kept your promise, but…**_

"_**It angered me, because **__**I **__**caused you that pain. And I never will again, I promise."**_

…_**I never really kept mine, did i?**_

_**

* * *

**_****

I bet your REALLY mad at me for doing that to them, huh? And folks, i'm sad to say, i think this story will be coming to an end in either one or two more chapters T~T Oh, and the song up there? That's the english lyrics to Namie Amuro's 'Please smile again'

Alrighty, time to thank the people i love:

_KeKe Koorime_

_Akadra. Ryuu_

_Akadra_

_Baitdcat_

_Mayiko- Wind demoness_

**Thank you all SO MUCH for reviewing^^ It really means alot to me, because(as you might of noticed) This story doesn't have very many reviewers. So... you did it once, can you please do it again?**

**Well, i need to get working on chapter 5 for my story 'Strange Fate' If you like Ban/Kag pairings, go check it out^^ Oh, and i'm moving in a circle. One chapter for 'Strange Fate' One chapter for 'Loving a Demon' and a chapter for 'Lost withou you' And once i get finished with all those stories, im gone publish a little side poject i've been working on^^**


	6. IMPORTANT! AN 4 readers!

Okey-dokey peeps, I hav decided…

This is the end for this story T~T But worry not, my dear readers, _RIGHT AFTER _i finish typing this important notice, im going 2 get started on the sequeal, and who knows(;D) Maybe I'll brush up on my lemon writing skills ;D

Ya know, give ya a little peak of what happens with Sango and Hiei _behind _closed doors ;D

No, seriously tho, I have 2 brush up on my lemon writing skills. But… I don't wanna ruin the story for anyone, so I want you to review your vote:

YES, YES, A LEMON IS JUST WHAT THIS STPRY NEEDS! Lemon please!

Sure, what ever, it's your story. Do what you want.

No, no lemon please, I'm not really conferrable with those #^.^#

So those are ur answer choices. But if most people want a lemon, and some people don't, I _**will **_tell you where the lemon starts and ends^^ I try everything I can to help y readers enjoy my story. But, I do sorta want to write my first lemon.

But I'm leaving the decision _COMPLETELY _to u guys^^

See ya in the seqeal, and also, I would to thank these people for reviewing to this story:

_KeKe Koorime_

_Akadra. Ryuu_

_Akadra_

_Baitdcat_

_Mayiko- Wind demoness_

_Hannah Venderham_


	7. Enjoy!

The sequel is up^^ Far from finished, but it's up^^ Go check it out and leave a review! Who's gonna be my first reviewer for my first sequel eva?

So... enjoy!

Oh, and the seqeul is called, "Even More Lost Without Your Love"


End file.
